My Pet
by Zelden-san
Summary: Shuichi es la "mascota" de su hermano Eiri, y está dispuesto a cumplir todas sus fantasías sexuales...


Hola!

este fic lo escribí hace poquito. Es un shota y está basado en el kittenplay, una practica de dominación sadomasoquista ^^

Espero que les guste y comenten!

My Pet

Por fin se acabaron las clases y ya es hora de volver a casa, así que me arreglo y salgo del salón despidiéndome de mis amigos. Tengo algo de prisa por salir, porque sé que mi hermano mayor me espera a la salida y, ciertamente, tengo muchas ganas de verlo.

Mi hermano es lo único que tengo en la vida, pues mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía seis años y, desde entonces, mi hermano me ha cuidado.

Sin embargo, desde hace un tiempo, nuestra relación se ha vuelto algo especial… No sabría cómo describirla porque tampoco entiendo mucho sobre el tema… Yo sólo sigo las órdenes que mi hermano me da y, a la vez, cumplo sus raros deseos, como una forma de demostrarle mi gratitud por cuidar de mí.

Yo amo a mi hermano y, por eso hago todo lo que me pida por muy raro que sea… No quiero defraudarlo.

Por cierto, me llamo Shuichi, Uesugi Shuichi y, tengo 14 años. Soy pequeño y delgado, tengo los cabellos rosados y los ojos violetas. Según mi hermano, el color del pelo lo heredé de nuestra mamá y, los ojos, los heredé de papá. Lo extraño es que mi hermano no se parece a ninguno de los dos…Es curioso, pero es un detalle que no deseo averiguar por ahora.

A veces mi hermano me da miedo… De verdad, él es algo extraño, pero lo quiero así, aunque, según yo, todos los adultos son algo raros. Uno nunca los entiende y, ni hablar de saber qué es lo que quieren. Un día les gusta una cosa y a los segundos ya no les gusta. Son incomprensibles para mí.

Voy llegando a la salida de la escuela y desde la lejanía logro divisarlo. Ahí está él, con sus cabellos dorados al viento y sus ojos ámbar cubiertos por unos oscuros lentes de sol; siempre vestido con pantalón de tela y camisa, aunque hagan cuarenta grados de calor.

Él es mi querido hermano. Según yo, es el hombre más guapo de Japón y creo que no soy el único que piensa eso, pues las mujeres siempre se le acercan y él siempre las rechaza de forma galante. Cuando tenga su edad, quiero ser como él.

Su nombre es Eiri y, desde que tengo conocimiento, le he llamado Yuki- ése es su apodo por un motivo que desconozco totalmente-, tiene 22 años y, por lo que sé, escribe columnas y artículos para una revista juvenil y, en su tiempo libre, escribe novelas aunque hasta ahora nunca ha publicado una. El porqué, lo desconozco.

Lo importante es que, por su trabajo, pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en casa y yo debo estar ahí para complacerlo, sea como sea.

¡Apúrate, Shuichi!- me dice, quitándose los lentes de forma sensual.

Ya voy, Onii-chan- le digo, mientras corro hacia él para abrazarle- ¡Te extrañé, Yuki!

Yo también te extrañe, mi pequeño Shu- revuelve mis cabellos rosados con energía, dedicándome una amplia sonrisa. Luego, me quita la mochila- ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- me pregunta, mientras caminamos hacia el auto deportivo de Yuki. Lo compró hace unos meses… Parece que ha ganado mucho dinero últimamente…

Bien, la profesora me felicitó por mis notas

Me alegro. Si sigues así tendré que buscar un buen regalo para recompensarte

Yo sólo sonrío… No quiero ni imaginarme que tipo de regalo sería ese…

El auto parte y vamos camino a casa, el lugar donde mi estilo de vida cambia totalmente y, yo, sólo puedo mentalizarme y prepararme para lo que está por venir.

Les decía que desde hace un año, la relación con mi hermano se ha vuelto bastante especial. Les contaré porqué… Me he convertido en su mascota… Algunos se preguntaran qué clase de mascota… Pues la respuesta es bien simple… Soy un gato… Su gato

Todo comenzó cuando yo cumplí los 13 años. Eiri me dijo que ya estaba listo para empezar a probar cosas nuevas y, antes de que pudiera negarme o siquiera darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya me había convertido en un gato con cola y todo. Ya entenderán a lo que me refiero…

Llegamos a casa. Como todos los días, Yuki entra a la cocina para prepararme algo para comer, mientras yo, subo a mi cuarto a dejar mi mochila y a "transformarme". Así, subo las escaleras hasta mi dormitorio.

Creo que ya estoy preparado mentalmente para asumir mi rol de mascota. Dejo la mochila sobre mi cama y me siento en ella a la vez que suspiró con pesadez… Ya me estoy cansando de todo este jueguito del gatito, pero no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo. Ya me metí en esto y ahora, creo que no me puedo salir, aunque tampoco niego que me gusta…

En fin, ya es hora de transformarse…

Lentamente, empiezo a desnudarme, quitando cada prenda hasta quedar como llegué al mundo. Luego, voy al baño y me doy una ducha bien rapidita, sólo para limpiar cierta parte de mi cuerpo.

Vuelvo a la habitación y ahora, puedo ponerme mi disfraz.

Esta estúpida rutina, me mata… Pero no me queda otra opción… Si no estoy listo antes de que mi hermano cruce la puerta de mi habitación, se enojará y mucho… Y no quiero que se enoje, porque eso equivale a un castigo y, los castigos que me da mi hermano, son bien feos…

En fin, suspiro resignado mientras me pongo mis orejitas, las cuales son del mismo color que mi cabello. Luego, un collar con un cascabel en el medio adorna mi cuello y, por último debo colocarme los guantes y los calcetines que se asemejan a las manitas de los gatos. ¡Tienen garritas incluidas!

Suspiro. Esto es el colmo… De verdad, estoy pensando en que esto no es normal… ¡Mi hermano es raro!

Ahora que recuerdo, falta un accesorio… ¡Mi cola no está! No… ¿Qué haré ahora? ¿La habré perdido? No, no puede ser. Debería estar junto con lo demás, pero ¡No está!

Mientras busco con urgencia la dicha cola, mi hermanito hace su aparición. Me quiero morir…

¿Qué pasa, Shuichi?- me pregunta con cierto tono de burla. Ya se dio cuenta que no estoy listo y que más encima perdí mi cola. ¡Me matará!- ¿Buscas algo?- vuelve a preguntar, mientras entra por completo a la habitación.

¡Rayos! Ya se ha dado cuenta que estoy buscando algo ¿Qué le digo?

Etto… Onii-chan… Yo…- intento decirle que perdí el accesorio más importante del disfraz, pero el nerviosismo es más fuerte, las piernas me tiemblan y temo por el castigo que me pueda dar

¿Buscas tu cola?- dice acercándose a mi; después, se agacha hasta quedar a mi altura

Yo…Creo que la perdí- le digo por fin, bajando la cabeza con cierta tristeza. Espero que se apiade de mí.

No es cierto, mi pequeño. No la perdiste- me dice en tono comprensivo, acariciando mi cabeza. Yo sólo le miro sin comprenderle- Yo la tiré a la basura y te compré una nueva. Se me había olvidado dártela

Yuki me entrega una bolsita de color negro y, en el interior está mi nueva cola. ¡Es rosada igual que mi cabello!

Cuando la vi en el aparador supe que sería perfecta para ti. Combina con tu cabello y con las orejitas- me explica, mientras termino de sacar el artículo de la bolsa.

Le hago saber que estoy de acuerdo con sus palabras afirmando levemente con la cabeza, mientras simulo felicidad. La verdad es que no me causa gracia tener que ponerme esa cola… Es incómodo y, por lo que veo, ésta lo será aún más, pues tiene un… ¿Cómo dice mi hermano que se llama? ¿Plug? Bueno, como sea, el punto es que un extremo va metido en mi trasero… y, precisamente ese extremo, es distinto al de la otra.

La otra cola- que a propósito era de color café- tenía en el extremo algo parecido a un huevo, sólo que mucho más pequeño. En cambio, la cola nueva tiene una cosa alargada y delgada, que debe medir más o menos unos diez centímetros. No quiero que me meta eso, pero si me niego, puede ser mucho peor. Bueno, todo sea por mi Yuki.

Ven aquí, pequeño. Vamos a ponerte tu nueva cola-me dice en tono juguetón, mientras se sienta en mi cama- Sube a la cama y ponte en cuatro- me ordena.

Yo sólo hago lo que me dice, y subo a la cama apoyándome sobre mis piernas y manos, mientras le muestro mi trasero a Yuki

Buen chico…-susurra, acariciando mis glúteos mientras me dirige una mirada lasciva. Yuki es muy pervertido.

Luego, siento como un dedo travieso y húmedo, presiona mi entrada acariciándola lentamente, aunque sin llegar a entrar. Sin querer dejo escapar un suspiro y, antes que pueda advertirlo, siento la lengua de mi hermano lamiendo mi entrada e intentando meterse en ella.

Ah… Onii-chan…- gimo sin poder evitarlo.

Las sensaciones que me causan sus caricias son difíciles de describir. Es como si un escalofrío recorriera toda mi espalda, para luego sentir como algo caliente se apodera de mi rostro. Estoy sonrojado. Empiezo a respirar de forma errática y no puedo evitar que de mi boca escapen suspiros y gemidos. Me gusta… Quiero más…

La lengua de Yuki se aleja de mi trasero, y sus dedos traviesos vuelven al ataque, sólo que ahora logra introducir uno de ellos.

Aaaahh…Ni…chan…- intento decirle que me duele, pero por alguna razón no puedo.

Tranquilo, mi pequeño… Si te tensas sólo dolerá más. Relájate y verás como se va el dolor- me dice en tono comprensivo con su voz tan varonil.

Siento que me derrito. Soy invadido por un torbellino de sensaciones que no sé cómo explicar, pero logro distinguir un cosquilleo extraño en mi abdomen junto a un leve calorcito que me invade de pies a cabeza. Se siente bien, pero duele.

Le hago caso a mi hermano y, así intento relajarme, esperando pacientemente a que el dolor se pase, mientras Yuki dilata mi entrada metiendo y sacando su dedo.

De pronto, el movimiento cesa y saca su dedo invasor. Creo que lo reemplazará por la cola.

Volteo mi rostro para ver qué hace al notar que se ha levantado de la cama. Así, contemplo cómo busca algo en sus pantalones, hasta que saca de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño tubo. Lo abre y vierte un líquido en sus manos, las que, luego, se pasean por el plug de la cola.

"Llegó el momento", pienso con miedo al ser conciente de que en cualquier instante aquéllo estará dentro de mi trasero. Es paradójico… Quiero que lo haga, pero a la vez no quiero. Sinceramente, preferiría que me metiera otra cosa. Mi rostro se vuelve rojo como un tomate al pensar en eso y, así, agito mi cabeza como perro para sacarme de la cabeza ciertas imágenes pervertidas de las que posiblemente, seré protagonista el día de hoy, aunque para mí, lo único importante es complacer a mi hermano.

Quédate quieto- me dice en tono suave mientras masajea mis muslos y mis glúteos- Esto va a doler… Así que respira profundo- me avisa intentando reconfortarme con sus caricias, pero sólo logra que me tense más. Definitivamente, ¡no quiero esa cosa dentro de mi trasero!

Nii…chan- susurro de forma entrecortada, mientras cierro mis ojos con fuerza al sentir que el plug presiona mi entrada- Aaahhhh…Aahh…Yu…ki…Duele…- grito sin poder evitarlo, al sentir como el tapón se abre paso, desgarrándome las entrañas.

Tengo la sensación de que me están partiendo en dos y, ciertamente, duele mucho, pero a la vez, se siente bien. Mi mente se nubla y no soy capaz de pensar ni de decir algo coherente, sólo puedo intentar manifestar mi dolor y rogarle a mi hermano para que lo mitigue.

Sé que a él no le importa si me duele o no – sólo es parte del juego- pues siempre me dice que el dolor es pasajero y que una vez que me acostumbra será placentero… Y como Yuki nunca me ha mentido, creo ciegamente en él y me aguanto el dolor como puedo, esperando desde lo más profundo de mi ser, que aquella sensación acabe.

Mientras tanto, Yuki da ligeros besos en mis glúteos y va subiendo por mi espalda, dejando que sus manos toquen mi cuerpo por donde se les antojen, transmitiéndome de forma silenciosa, todo el amor que mi hermano siente por mí. Él jamás sería capaz de dañarme y, por eso, confío en él plenamente, hasta el punto de dejar que haga conmigo lo que quiera…

Lentamente, me empiezo a sentir mejor. Mis músculos están un poco más relajados y, afortunadamente, el dolor ya pasó y se convirtió en una ligera molestia, que por lo demás, es soportable. Ya estoy listo… Es hora del jugar al gatito…

Bien, mi pequeño gatito. Imagino que debes tener hambre, así que tu amo preparó algo para ti- me dice suavemente, mientras me toma entre sus brazos y, así me saca de la habitación- Vamos a comer

Yo, en mi nuevo rol de mascota, envuelvo su cuello con mis brazos y le ronroneo al oído, mientras restriego mi rostro en el de él. Después de todo, ya no soy un adolescente, soy un "gato" y, por lo tanto, debo comportarme como tal, aunque eso incluya caminar en cuatro patas, ronronear, maullar y comer en el suelo. Tal vez suene humillante, pero a estas alturas es tan normal para mí, que ni cuenta me doy. Sólo cumplo órdenes en completo silencio.

Al llegar al pie de las escaleras, abandono los cálidos brazos de mi hermano y me siento en el suelo junto a él, pues, aún falta un accesorio… Una cadena…

Tal vez se pregunten porqué necesito una cadena ¡Ni que fuera un perro! Pues bien, a mi hermano le gusta pasearme por la casa como si fuera uno… Digamos que soy algo así como un trofeo del cual él se siente muy orgulloso, y me pasea por la casa como si estuviera exhibiéndome… Ni siquiera yo entiendo cuál es el afán, motivo o circunstancia por el cual, le gusta pasearme. Es raro… pero es parte del juego.

Tras enganchar la cadena en mi collar, Yuki tira de él para obligarme a caminar mientras él avanza como si nada. Yo me acomodo y empiezo gatear tras él, rumbo a la cocina, en donde me espera mi comida. Mis rodillas duelen ligeramente al estar en contacto con el duro suelo, me lastima, pero no puedo quejarme, ya que existen altas probabilidades de que me den un castigo por ello.

Una vez adentro, mi hermano coge de la mesa una fuente blanca. En ella está mi comida: una rica ensalada de frutas con yogur, entre las cuales distingo manzanas, plátanos, naranjas, kiwis y duraznos. Suavemente, deposita el pocillo en el suelo dedicándome una linda sonrisa con un mudo "come", por lo que inmediatamente, acerco mi rostro a la fuente para comer.

De esta manera, sin hacer uso de ningún tipo de utensilio, empiezo a devorar mi comida con la ayuda de mi lengua y mis labios, sin abandonar la posición de "cuatro patas", por lo que mi trasero queda levemente alzado y a la vista.

Puedo notar a Eiri caminando a mi alrededor como gato enjaulado, intentando ser paciente y esperar a que yo termine de comer. Si hay algo que le desespera es que yo demore siglos en tragar unos cuantos alimentos, aunque sé que a la vez le encanta verme comer en esta posición.

Sin que él lo note, desvío mi mirada del plato y la llevo hacia su rostro, distinguiendo así una evidente expresión lujuriosa. Yuki está a mi lado derecho, en el lugar exacto para tener una vista privilegiada de mi buen dotado trasero. ¡Qué modesto soy! Pero es la verdad, el mismísimo Eiri no se cansa de decirme que tengo un lindo culo. Ya me lo estoy empezando a creer.

A mi hermano le encanta contemplar mis nalgas mientras como; digamos que se excita al hacerlo y, pues, yo no me quejo. Me gusta provocar ese tipo de reacciones en mi rubio hermanito. Sabiendo esto, muevo mi trasero apropósito de un lado a otro, provocando que con el movimiento, la cola también se mueva.

Entretanto, sigo con mi cara hundida en la fuente tratando de agarrar los últimos pedacitos de fruta que quedan, a la vez que desvío mi mirada de forma disimulada, sólo para contemplar el rostro de mi hermano. Yuki se muerde el labio inferior sin quitar su vista de mi cuerpo, a la vez que una de sus manos viaja discretamente hacia su entrepierna para acariciarla, lo que provoca que un leve sonrojo se apodere de mi rostro.

Mi comida se acaba y los hermosos ojos dorados de Eiri se encuentran con los míos. Él sonríe de forma tierna y se acerca a mí con movimientos felinos como si tratara de cazarme. Se agacha y levanta mi rostro, para luego pasar su lengua por mi nariz. Con aquel acto, mi cara se vuelve roja como tomate.

Tenías yogur en la nariz- me dice, justificando aquella acción para que yo no mal interprete las cosas

Yuki recoge el plato y lo deja sobre la mesa, para luego agarrar mi correa y tirar de ella. Ahora vamos hacia la sala de estar.

En el camino, no puedo evitar notar un bulto en los pantalones de mi hermano, por lo que ya me puedo hacer una idea de cuál será la siguiente actividad del día.

Eiri toma asiento en el amplio sillón de la sala mientras enciende el televisor, a la vez que yo, me quedo sentado en el suelo mirándole, a la espera de una orden. Con el control remoto, cambia canales una y otra vez en busca de algún programa que él considere entretenido, aunque por lo general se dedica a ver noticias o películas, mientras yo lo "entretengo".

Una vez que encuentra algo para ver, noto que una de sus manos viaja hacia su entrepierna. Sus ojos dorados están fijos en la pantalla, pero su mano derecha se mueve suavemente acariciando con lentitud aquella parte. Yuki quiere que lo mire, lo intuyo, pues, al no darme ninguna orden, no tengo nada más que hacer que contemplarlo.

Sus largos dedos buscan con impaciencia el cierre del pantalón, hasta que por fin logra desabrocharlos, para así, liberar su erección.

Ante mis ojos, su pene aparece en todo su esplendor… Largo y ancho…

Ven aquí, gatito- me ronronea de forma seductora, para que me acomode entre sus piernas de manera que mi rostro quede justo frente a su miembro- Es hora de tu leche…- me dice, incitándome a que abra la boca

Así, sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de regodearme, su pene entra en mi boca y empiezo a moverme con una lentitud agonizante a lo largo de toda su extensión. La idea es que Yuki disfrute este momento, por lo que debo retardar su orgasmo lo que más pueda.

Con una de mis manos masajeo la base del pene mientras mi boca succiona la cabeza con fuerza. Le doy un beso a la punta, procurando que mi lengua pase justo por el diminuto orificio de la uretra y, luego, doy reiteradas lamidas como si estuviera saboreando un exquisito helado. Con mi mano, ladeo el miembro para poder pasar mi lengua por todo su largo, sintiendo que Yuki se estremece con en ese simple contacto.

Le masturbo con urgencia mientras mi boca viaja hacia sus testículos, saboreándolos a ambos de una sola lamida. Los chupo varias veces y, luego los abandono, para esta vez concentrarme al cien por ciento en el largo miembro de mi hermano.

El ancho pene se adentra en mi húmeda cavidad, mientras fijo mis labios a su alrededor para otorgar una sensación más placentera. Así, comienzo a subir y bajar con rapidez, dejando que el miembro entre hasta el tope.

Yuki contiene sus gemidos para no mostrarse débil y finge estar muy atento al programa en la televisión, aunque en realidad sus entrañas se estremecen de placer. Un suave suspiro llega a mis oídos mientras las piernas y la pelvis de mi rubio se mueven suavemente de forma intranquila, indicándome así lo mucho que le gusta.

Inesperadamente, una de sus manos se posa en mi cabeza y me obliga a aumentar el ritmo y profundidad de las lamidas, sin tener compasión de mí. Siento que me ahogo. El aire me falta y al tener la totalidad del enorme pene de Yuki en mi boca, no ayuda a mi respiración. Por lo menos, puedo intuir que su orgasmo está muy cerca.

La mano de Yuki abandona mi cabeza y, por fin, después de varios segundos, puedo recuperar un poco de aire, para así seguir con la faena. Mi rostro está totalmente sonrojado y mis labios están hinchados y, aunque mi pecho sube y baja con rapidez, aún tengo que lograr la obtención de mi "leche".

Vuelvo a lamer el miembro de mi hermano concentrándome únicamente en la punta. Lamo, succiono, beso y chupo, sonriendo levemente al notar que Yuki se retuerce de placer. Sus roncos gemidos llegan a mis oídos y eso me hace sentir satisfecho. Soy un chico feliz.

Ahh… Shu-chan…- gime sin tapujos, al sentir que muerdo su prepucio con suavidad. Yo sólo sonrío con malicia.

Introduzco todo el pene en mi boca por última vez y, así empiezo a succionar a un ritmo ágil mientras acarició sus testículos. Yuki no puede continuar reprimiendo sus gemidos, por lo que ahora, la televisión dejó de ser su centro de atención y, sus ojos miran directo hacia mí, observando atento y de forma lasciva, cómo su pene entra y sale de mi boca. Al parecer, eso le excita aún más.

Conforme avanzan los segundos, me voy moviendo más rápido por aquella extensión, dando pequeños mordiscos de vez en cuando. Su orgasmo está cerca y, siendo sinceros, ya quiero que acabe. Me duelen las mandíbulas. No creo que aguante mucho tiempo más.

Sus manos apuran el ritmo de las lamidas y sólo logro liberarme de ellas cuando Yuki alcanza su orgasmo con tres largos espasmos. Parte de su agrio semen llena mi boca, mientras el resto cubre mi rostro y mi pecho. Inconscientemente hago una mueca demostrando asco por tener aquel líquido viscoso cubriendo parte de mi nariz y de mi ojo derecho, lo que no pasa desapercibido por Yuki, quien, enseguida, toma mi rostro y lo lame de forma seductora para atrapar los rastros de semen.

Bien hecho, mi pequeño gatito- me dice de forma sensual lamiéndose los labios, mientras me acaricia la cabeza revolviendo mis cabellos- Ven aquí- me ordena, golpeando suavemente el sillón para indicarme que suba y me acomodé a su lado.

Inmediatamente cumplo su orden y, así, quedo junto a él y me acurruco posando mi cabeza en su regazo. Eiri ya ha aguardado su miembro, lo que me indica que no jugará más con él por hoy, así que mi trasero está a salvo por el momento. Su mano acaricia mis suaves cabellos de forma lenta, mientras yo cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por sus caricias. Suavemente, ronroneo para indicarle a mi "amo" que estoy algo cansado y, así voy quedándome dormido plácidamente, hasta que ya no sé de nada ni de nadie.

Para cuando despierto, me encuentro solo acurrucado en el sillón y tapado con una manta celeste. Yuki no está y eso me incomoda un poco. No me gusta estar solo y menos cuando me encuentro en "estas" condiciones.

Pensando que tal vez se ha ido a escribir, subo las escaleras rumbo a su estudio mientras envuelvo con la manta celeste mi cuerpo desnudo. Aquel lugar es en donde mi hermano suele pasar la mayor parte del tiempo, para trabajar sin que nadie lo moleste, aunque no sea necesario que me lo diga, yo sé que a Yuki no le molesta que le haga compañía.

Me posiciono frente a la puerta y la abro despacito para no hacer ruido y desconcentrar a Yuki, pues si está escribiendo afanadamente, no le hará gracia que yo lo interrumpa y por consiguiente, me llevaré un reto y un castigo. Asomo lentamente mi cabecita por la pequeña abertura y, así, logro ver a mi lindo hermanito sentado frente a su laptop, dejando que sus dedos recorran el teclado con agilidad. Parece que está inspirado, así que creo que es mejor que no lo moleste.

Sólo tengo un pequeño problema… Ya me quiero quitar este ridículo traje, pero lamentablemente no lo puedo hacer hasta que Yuki me autorice a sacarme el collar. Así que si no me necesita más por hoy, de todas maneras, tendré que aventurarme a interrumpir su preciada inspiración.

Entra- me ordena de improviso sin quitar la vista de la pantalla, haciéndome saber que ya se ha dado cuenta que estoy parado en el umbral debatiéndome mentalmente entre si entrar o no.

Miau- maúllo de forma afirmativa ingresando al estudio, para luego caminar hasta él.

Lamento haberte abandonado, mi pequeño- se disculpa, haciendo un lado la portátil.

En seguida, toma mi mano y me acerca hacia él, para luego, cogerme de la cintura y sentarme sobre sus piernas. Mi rostro se sonroja por la cercanía y mi cuerpo empieza a tiritar de forma casi imperceptible, pues tengo un leve presentimiento de que mi trasero no estará a salvo esta noche. Si bien, ya lo hemos hecho antes y me gusta, la sensación post penetración me incomoda demasiado, incluso por algunos días me siento raro y me duele cuando camino, por lo que trato de hacer todo lo posible por evitar lleguemos a esa "fase". Aún no me acostumbro a que me lo haga.

Las suaves manos de Yuki descienden desde mi cintura hasta mis glúteos, los cuales son masajeados y apretados con fuerza. Un suave gemido escapa de mis labios siendo silenciado por los delgados labios de Yuki, quien me besa con pasión y lujuria. Nuestras lenguas se acarician lentamente como si estuvieran peleándose por dominar a la otra, hasta que por fin, la lengua de Eiri se apodera completamente de la mía. Sus labios abandonan los míos y, rápidamente bajan por mi cuello. Me muerde, lame y besa haciéndome sentir en la gloria mientras dejo que de mi boca escapen unos cuantos gemidos.

Lentamente, siento un exquisito calor que me invade de pies a cabeza para luego concentrarse en la zona de mis genitales. Mi miembro se erecta y, este hecho, no pasa desapercibido para Yuki. Quiero que me toque y que me haga llegar al cielo.

Parece que mi gatito está excitado…- me ronronea en el oído con voz seductora, pasando a llevar mi pene con su mano, a propósito.

Nya…- gimo suavemente, sintiendo que mi cuerpo se estremece gracias a ese sutil contacto

¿Quieres que te ayude con tu problema?- me dice mirándome a los ojos con lascivia mientras se relame los labios.

Miau…- susurró de forma afirmativa en una especie de ruego para que dé alivio a mi erección.

Estoy demasiado excitado como para ponerme a pensar en si está bien o no que lo deje hacerlo, pues en mi mente sólo cabe el deseo de sentir las expertas manos de mi hermano sobre mi cuerpo y, por consiguiente, darle alivio a aquella sensación extraña que se apodera de mi pene. Quiero alcanzar el orgasmo y ojalá, sea pronto.

Antes de que pueda advertirlo, Eiri me acuesta sobre el escritorio y se abalanza sobre mí con evidente deseo, dejando que sus manos ansiosas recorran mi piel desnuda, mandándome un sin fin de exquisitas sensaciones que no logro describir. Es como si sus manos quemaran mi piel y me inyectaran una droga con efectos de euforia. Me siento en el paraíso y mi mente se desconecta totalmente de mi alrededor. Sólo son las manos de Yuki y yo. El resto dejó de existir.

Lentamente siento como una de sus manos baja hasta mis genitales y toma con suavidad mi pene. La mano intrusa se mueve de arriba a bajo con lentitud e, inconscientemente, apuro el ritmo de mis caderas a la espera de que Yuki se mueva más rápido. No soy cien por ciento consciente de lo que hago, simplemente me dejo llevar por mis instintos y por el infinito deseo que siento por Eiri.

Un pequeño gemido de protesta escapa de mis labios al sentir que la mano de Yuki abandona mi miembro. Detesto que se detenga… Quiero que continúe.

Una sutil sonrisa con tintes malvados se apodera del rostro de mi hermano, quien me mira satisfecho, recorriendo con sus ojos mi cuerpo, de pies a cabeza. Siento que me estremezco con aquella mirada dorada sobre mí, pues puedo sentir sus ganas de devorarme. Me siento con una presa frágil y desvalida a punto de ser cazada.

De pronto, Yuki se separa de mí y yo sólo le miro confundido. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Habré hecho algo mal?

Ya vengo, gatito… Espérame aquí como niño bueno- me dice para luego salir del estudio.

Suspirando con cierto dejo de alivio, obedezco las órdenes dadas y me quedo en la misma posición de antes, esperando pacientemente a que vuelva mi amo. Siento una enorme tentación de tocarme, pero no creo que sea correcto, posiblemente Yuki tenga algo preparado para mí y, si me corro antes de que él pueda hacer algo, se enojará conmigo.

Así, utilizo toda la fuerza de voluntad que tengo para detener mi mano traviesa que busca llegar hasta mi pene para masturbarlo, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, Yuki regresa al estudio con un frasco… ¿Salsa de chocolate? ¿Estoy leyendo bien o mi mente me está jugando una mala pasada? Intrigado, agudizo mi vista para ver mejor y verificar si es verdad que aquel frasco contiene chocolate. ¿Qué pretende hacer con la salsa de chocolate?

Claramente, mi respuesta no tarda en llegar. Yuki se posiciona entre mis piernas y me empuja suavemente hacia atrás para que quede recostado sobre la mesa y así él tenga plena disposición de mi cuerpo. En seguida, toma mi hinchado pene y lo masturba por unos segundos, apresándolo luego, con su boca. Mi cuerpo se estremece ante aquel contacto y no puedo evitar gemir de placer.

Su tibia cavidad abandona mi miembro y sus manos cogen el dichoso frasco de chocolate, el cual abre y posteriormente, decide verter un poco, sobre mis pezones. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo de forma inevitable debido a lo helado que está la salsa, lo que además, produce de forma casi instantánea, que mis pezones se erecten.

Con expresión pervertida, Eiri relame sus labios y se abalanza a atrapar una de mis tetillas, deslizando su lengua sobre ella para capturar un poco de chocolate. Succiona mi botón con fuerza como si estuviese mamando y, luego lo abandona para apoderarse del otro haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Estoy tan excitado que el aire empieza a faltarme y comienzo a jadear. Mi pecho sube y baja con más rapidez, mientras mis pezones son estimulados por los labios de Yuki y, sus manos delinean mi figuran de arriba a bajo. Doy unos cuantos gemidos de placer dándole pauta a mi hermano para que continúe e, inconscientemente, mis caderas se mueven de manera suave buscando obtener un poco de alivio para mi desatendido miembro.

Una delgada línea de chocolate cubre mi torso de forma vertical hasta llegar al ombligo, siendo borrada rápidamente por la lengua de Yuki, dejando un leve rastro de saliva. Vuelve a verter chocolate en mis pezones y los estimula un poco más, para luego, apoderarse de mis labios en un apasionado beso. Nuestras lenguas se funden acariciándose deliciosa y fogosamente hasta que el aire se nos acaba, volviendo erráticas nuestras respiraciones para recuperar el aire.

Eiri abandona mis labios y se aleja de mi cuerpo para contemplarme con lujuria. Estoy completamente a su disposición, tanto así, que me siento frágil. Soy su presa… y no lo puedo evitar, pero en realidad… no me importa lo que haga conmigo. Soy suyo, sólo suyo y, puede hacer conmigo lo que se le dé la gana.

- Estas delicioso, Shu-chan- me dice con tono seductor, saboreándose mientras se prepara para devorar el plato de fondo.

Lentamente me apoyo en mis antebrazos sin cerrar mis piernas, procurando apoyar mis caderas de modo que no aplaste el plug de la cola. Mi pene es apresado nuevamente por las grandes y fuertes mano de mi hermano, pero esta vez hace algo que me sorprende y me descoloca: vierte chocolate sobre mi miembro. Me estremezco al sentir aquella sustancia sobre esa delicada zona, haciendo que este acto me provoque un sin fin de sensaciones como una corriente eléctrica que sube por mis extremidades hasta llegar a mi cabeza.

Mi boca reprime un suave gemido y me muerdo los labios en un vano intento por evitar que sigan saliendo, pero me es imposible mantenerme cuerdo y consciente de mis cinco sentidos, por lo que aunque intente no gemir, es algo que me sale de forma natural. Siento que explotaré en cualquier momento.

Mi pene es bañado de chocolate para luego ser devorado por la hambrienta boca de Yuki, quien saborea con gusto aquella extremidad como si estuviera comiéndose un helado.

Me muerde, me chupa, me besa y me lame como si fuera un exquisito manjar, aunque puedo asegurar que ahora mi pene es una suerte de helado de chocolate. Su boca y su lengua se mueven a lo largo de mi miembro con urgencia y agilidad, borrando cada gota de aquel líquido café oscuro y, limpiándose los labios de vez en cuando, con su lengua.

Con sumo cuidado se encarga de quitar cada rastro de chocolate hasta dejar mi pene completamente limpio, sólo para cubrirlo de salsa, otra vez.

Ah… Nya… Ni…chan…- gimo sin poder evitarlo al sentir los labios de Yuki sobre mi miembro.

Su boca se llena con mi extremidad y sus lamidas empiezan a aumentar en cantidad de forma considerable, mientras unas cuantas gotas de semen comienzan a escaparse mezclándose con el chocolate.

Lentamente siento que pronto llegaré al final. No resistiré por mucho tiempo y creo que Yuki ya se dio cuenta. Mis gemidos se hacen más estruendosos y mis caderas se mueven al ritmo de la boca de mi hermano aumentando la profundidad de las lamidas en busca de un contacto mayor y más placentero.

Ya no queda ni una pizca de chocolate cubriendo mi miembro, Yuki ya se lo comió todo, pero ahora se esfuerza por conseguir la "crema" de su helado. Estoy a punto de alcanzar mi orgasmo y mi cuerpo entero se estremece deliciosamente con cada ola de placer.

Ya… no…aguanto…Ni…chan… ahhh- gimo con soltura totalmente fuera de sí. Mi mente se nubla y mis pensamientos llegan de forma desordenada- Me corro… ¡Aaaaahhhh!

Con un último gemido estruendoso, libero mi semilla en el interior de la boca de Yuki, quien de forma gustosa, se traga cada gota de aquel líquido sin dejar rastro alguno. Sus labios se alejan de mi ahora flácido miembro, incorporándose para contemplar mi estado post orgásmico.

Mis ojos están cerrados, mis labios entreabiertos y mi pecho sube y baja con rapidez. Imagino que para Eiri, verme así debe ser una imagen deslumbrante, una especie de cuadro surrealista creado por dios e imposible de reproducir por el hombre, una vista angelical y a la vez, obscena.

Lentamente pasa el dorso de su mano sobre su boca para borrar los rastros de chocolate y de semen que cubren parte de la comisura de sus labios y su mentón. Me da la espalda y comienza a alejarse, lo que me indica que ya no jugaremos más por ahora… Mi trasero está a salvo otra vez.

Vamos a bañarte, minino- me dice cogiéndome en brazos para llevarme hasta el baño, depositando en mi frente un dulce beso.

Camina en silencio hasta el cuarto contiguo, me deja en el suelo de la bañera y mientras espero, él da el agua caliente. Mis guantes y mis zapatos son retirados, al igual que las orejitas. Sólo me deja puestos el collar y la cola. El agua tibia moja mis pies y me produce un exquisito calor que me invade de pies a cabeza.

Muy bien- dice cogiendo la ducha teléfono- Déjame remover la cola. Date vuelta- me ordena, obligándome a darle la espalda, para que pueda tener un mejor acceso a la cola.

Mis manos se apoyan en el suelo de la bañera y quedo en cuatro patas con el trasero vuelto hacia Yuki, esperando que el bendito plug sea retirado, para gozar de mi plena libertad y satisfacción.

Con suavidad, Eiri coge la cola desde donde está insertada y la jala con movimientos circulares sólo con el propósito de oírme gemir, pues, perfectamente pudo solamente tirarla y ya. Pero no, con lo pervertido que es era de esperarse que intentara excitarme de esta manera. Cuando me dijo "vamos a bañarte", debí intuir lo que pasaría, pero como aún me estaba reponiendo del orgasmo no me dio tiempo para protestar, ni si quiera para preveer que el baño sólo era un pretexto más para hacerme sentir placer.

Mi espalda se arquea ligeramente debido a las exquisitas sensaciones que me invaden, sintiendo aquel calorcito placentero recorrer mi piel de forma electrizante. No puedo evitar que un sonoro gemido escape de mis labios, pudiendo imaginarme la sonrisa pervertida de Yuki en este momento.

Por fin, mi entrada se ve liberada de la presión ejercida por el plug, por lo que rápidamente siento cómo mis músculos comienzan a relajarse. Eiri masajea mis glúteos para calmarme y luego, deja que el agua de la ducha moje mis extremidades inferiores, mientras él pasea su mano con jabón por mi piel, buscando limpiarla. Siento como el agua va subiendo por mi cuerpo deteniéndose en mi trasero, siendo acompañada prontamente por la mano de Yuki.

Sus dedos traviesos se deslizan por mi entrada para estimularme, moviéndolos de forma circular y como tijeras, buscando expandir mi ano por una razón que desconozco. El agua escurre por mis piernas y pronto, siento que los dedos son retirados y que unas cuantas gotas logran colarse al interior, provocándome una sensación extraña que me eriza los pelos.

Eiri esboza una suave sonrisa llena de lujuria, como si hubiese llegado a su retorcida mente algo pervertido y malvado. Sé que le encanta jugar conmigo y a veces tiene ideas tan desquiciadas que me da miedo. Algo inexplicable para mí, detiene la realización de su morbosa y desconocida idea, por lo que continúa enjuagándome como si nada se le hubiese ocurrido. Sus manos traviesas recorren mi cuerpo mientras yo me enderezo y me siento en la bañera frente a él, para que así, Yuki pueda bañarme más cómodamente.

Una vez que considera que ya estoy limpio, corta el agua y me ordena que me ponga de pie. Es hora del secado. Rápidamente, Eiri va por una toalla y regresa con toda la disposición del mundo para secarme, pero sus intentos se quedan en eso y cambia de opinión. Deja la toalla a un lado y se acerca a mí para susurrarme

Vamos a probar otro método de secado ¿Qué te parece, Shu-chan?- me dice cerca del oído con un tono seductor y pervertido.

¿Qué estará planeando su mente retorcida?, me pregunto tratando de hacerme una leve idea de lo que está por venir, pero creo que la mente de Yuki trabaja de unas formas tan extrañas que resulta incompresible para mí y casi imposible de predecir las cosas que se imagina, aunque he de sospechar que no se trata de algo muy inocente que digamos.

Lentamente, mi hermano se pone frente a mí y se acerca peligrosamente a mi pecho, logrando hacerme una idea de lo que está por venir. Su lengua se pasea por mi torso atrapando las diminutas gotas de agua que lo adornan, lamiéndome lentamente como si tratara de torturarme. Sus labios apresan una de mis tetillas y la jala y chupa haciéndome suspirar, para luego agarrar la otra y hacer lo mismo.

Sigue en el mismo plan hasta lograr que ya no queden gotas, para luego tomar mi mano y empezar a lamerla con el mismo objetivo. Sube por mis brazos con suavidad mientras yo suspiro y cierro mis ojos para dejarme llevar por sus caricias. Mi rostro se sonroja y lentamente empiezo a excitarme, pero hago el esfuerzo de resistirme, debido a que no quiero tener otro orgasmo, quiero que esto acabe luego e irme a dormir.

Date vuelta y ponte en cuatro- me ordena mientras se separa de mí.

Inmediatamente le hago caso y me volteo para ponerme en cuatro. Pienso que tal vez quiera lamerme el trasero, pero me sorprendo cuando siento la suavidad de la toalla rozar mi piel. No comprendo que le habrá hecho cambiar de opinión, aunque existe la posibilidad de que ni siquiera haya tenido la intención de hacerlo.

Con agilidad, seca mis muslos, mi espalda y mi trasero procurando que mi cuerpo quede totalmente seco, para luego, dejar la toalla a un lado.

Por sus pasos, siento que se aleja de mí y como la curiosidad me mata, giro mi rostro para ver a dónde fue. Curiosamente, está parado frente al botiquín buscando algo en él y, rápidamente, mi mente empieza a buscar una respuesta para lo que está haciendo. No logro ver bien lo que hace con sus manos debido a que su robusto cuerpo me tapa, pero creo que no tardaré en saber de qué se trata.

En cosa de segundos, Eiri está de regreso con una jeringa en la mano, la cual está llena de un líquido entre blanco y transparente. Inconscientemente, mi cuerpo se estremece y las piernas me tiemblan, preguntándome qué es lo que pretende hacer con aquel líquido.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza para no ver lo está por suceder, pero pronto se abren con sorpresa al sentir que la jeringa se adentra en mi ano y el líquido es liberado en el interior.

¡Aaaaaahhh!- gimo sin poder evitarlo, siendo invadido por una sensación extraña. Creo que el tener aquel líquido en mi interior me excita y, no estoy lejos de la verdad. Mi pene ha despertado de nuevo.

Inconscientemente, intentó que el líquido salga de mi interior, pero mi hermano ya había previsto lo que yo haría y se apresura a tapar mi entrada con el plug. Las grandes cantidades del fluido se sienten incómodas, pero a la vez producen en mí una sensación agradable.

Eiri sonríe con morbo y, luego me toma en brazos para llevarme a su habitación. Allí, continuaremos con el espectáculo.

Eres un gatito muy pervertido, Shu-chan- me dice con ironía- Mira que excitarte de esta manera sólo porque te puse un poco de lubricante- continúa con su careta de niño malo y degenerado, mientras su voz burlona me hace sentir humillado.

Mi cuerpo es depositado suavemente sobre la amplia cama de dos plazas que hay en la habitación de mi hermano. Intento relajarme y no pensar en lo que sucede a mi alrededor, pero estando cerca de Yuki es casi imposible conseguir un poco de paz. Él me pone nervioso y, más, cuando sé que estoy a su merced.

Ponte al medio de la cama- me ordena con voz autoritaria.

Instantáneamente le hago caso y me acomodo según lo indicado.

De la nada, Yuki saca un elástico de un costado de la cama, el que en la punta tiene una especie de tobillera con velcro. Con suavidad, coge una de mis piernas obligándome a abrirla, envolviendo mi muslo con la franja de velcro. La misma acción es repetida con la otra y, así quedo con las piernas totalmente abiertas para darle a mi hermano la mejor vista posible de mi intimidad.

Con la lujuria pintada en el rostro, Eiri se saborea mientras acaricia mi torso, para luego ir hacia mis piernas con el objetivo de tocar mi pene. Mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo y mi respiración empieza a agitarse. Hago vanos intentos por resistirme, pero las manos tibias de mi hermano me brindan sensaciones tan increíbles, que no me puedo resistir a ellas, así como también, yo soy irresistible para él.

¿Qué pensarían nuestros padres si nos vieran en esta situación? Sinceramente no quiero ni imaginarlo. Es más, de seguro los habríamos matado de la impresión. ¿No creen?

Aterciopelados gemidos escapan de mis labios acompañados de vez en cuando de uno que otro suspiro sonoro. Mis ojos se entrecierran para dejarme llevar por el placer, mientras siento cómo las expertas manos de Yuki hacen maravillas con mi cuerpo. Estoy en éxtasis. Sin embargo, una vez que me entrego completamente a mi hermano y me rindo ante al placer que me otorga, el muy desgraciado se aleja de mi cuerpo y de la cama.

Mis ojos se abren de inmediato y le busco con expresión confundida para reprocharle su abandono y, así le encuentro frente a mí parado junto a la cama, observándome detenidamente con aquellos ojos dorados que desbordan lujuria y superioridad. Esos ojos hambrientos de placer carnal hacen que me estremezca de pies a cabeza, erizando cada fibra de mi ser hasta sentir que caigo rendido ante él. Su mirada me hipnotiza y me lleva por camino sin retorno.

Mastúrbate para mí- me ordena con voz seca, autoritaria y lasciva, mientras una de sus manos se cola por sus pantalones para liberar su erección.

Un tanto nervioso y cohibido, le suplico con la mirada por un poco de piedad, pidiéndole que me deje ir. Pero él se mantiene inmutable con sus ojos fijos en mí. Con unas cuantas lágrimas agolpándose en mis amatistas, intento sentarme en la cama apoyando una mano en ella, para la otra dejarla libre y así poder tocarme.

Me siento frágil y avergonzado, pero debo cumplir con las órdenes dadas. Mi mano viaja hasta mi pene y empiezo a tocarlo, envolviendo mi mano en él, para ir subiendo y bajando con rapidez. Tal vez, Eiri desee que lo haga de forma lenta, pero quiero acabar pronto y no le daré ese lujo a menos que él mismo me lo pida. Además, no creo aguantar mucho, pues mi hermano me dejó bastante prendido y ya casi estoy que reviento.

Mis dedos acarician la punta sobándola y apretándola para luego subir y bajar por la extremidad, mientras que de mis labios entreabiertos escapan cientos de diminutos gemidos y suspiros que no puedo contener. Mis mejillas sonrojadas y mis ojos llorosos constituyen una especie de imagen angelical que para Eiri ha de resultar excitante e indecente y, si digo esto es porque de seguro debe ser, sólo basta con mirarle la cara para saber que no miento. Sus ojos me demuestran el incontenible deseo que siente por mí, mientras él también se da placer tocando su miembro con agilidad.

Por mi parte, siento que explotaré en cualquier momento, por lo que rápidamente aumento el ritmo de las caricias y cierro mis ojos mientras jadeo de forma sonora. En cosa de segundos y con un fuerte gemido, libero todo lo que me queda de semilla en tres pequeños espasmos, manchando el cubrecama y parte de mi abdomen. Mi cuerpo tiembla debido al orgasmo y sintiéndome cansado, me dejo caer sobre el edredón.

Sin embargo, y por si no se han dado cuenta, Yuki aún no se ha corrido, así que mientras yo intento recuperar el aliento y así calmar mis respiraciones, él se sube a la cama y se sienta sobre mi pecho. Su inmenso pene está frente a mí, erecto y vigoroso, esperando a que mi boca lo reciba.

Por última vez, intento que mi mirada de cachorrito desamparado haga flaquear el inquebrantable corazón de Yuki, pero es imposible y, haciendo caso omiso a mis mudos ruegos, me obliga a abrir la boca para meter su miembro. Mi cabeza se queda quieta y su pene es el que se mueve con plena libertad dentro de ella, llegando a un punto en el que me siento ahogado. La respiración se me dificulta y de pronto, siento algunas gotas de semen resbalar por mi garganta, hasta que por fin Yuki tiene su tan ansiado orgasmo.

Con un ronco y casi imperceptible gemido, libera parte de su semilla al interior de mi boca y, el resto va a parar a mi rostro e incluso mi cabello. Cuando se repone del orgasmo se aleja y se sienta a mi lado, desata las tobilleras y se queda mirándome con expresión satisfecha y agradecida. Sus largos dedos recogen un poco del semen que cayó en mi rostro y, luego se lo lleva a la boca para probar su sabor haciendo un gesto obsceno.

Mis ojos se cierran debido al cansancio siendo invitado por Morfeo a caer en sus brazos. Yuki cubre mi cuerpo desnudo con el edredón, besa mi frente y aprovecha de limpiar con su lengua los rastros de semen que aún quedan en mi rostro. Siento que se recuesta a mi lado y me abraza de forma protectora, invitándome silenciosamente a que descanse. El collar de dominación es retirado de mi cuello al igual que la cola, por lo que se puede decir que ya dejé de ser un gatito, pero en este momento sólo pienso en dormir un poco.

Gracias, mi pequeño- me susurra al oído- Hiciste un buen trabajo hoy…Te mereces un buen descanso- continúa para luego besar mi frente- Te amo…Shuichi…

Me acomodo entre sus brazos y me dejo llevar por el dios del sueño, hasta que por fin caigo dormido profundamente, sintiéndome satisfecho y enormemente feliz. Aunque mi estilo de vida sea algo raro, me siento el chico más afortunado del mundo y me gusta sentirme así. Después de todo, este estilo de vida no es tan malo teniendo a un hermano como Eiri… Me pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo podremos durar así? No quiero saber la respuesta, pero mientras dure nuestra extraña relación, no dudaré en hacer feliz a mi hermano… porque, después de todo, yo también lo amo…

Fin


End file.
